Invincible: A Life As We Know It Novel
by JaceNewmore
Summary: Sequel to Awakening: A Life As We Know It Novel. Max is faced with a new pair of limbs and lupine-humans who thirst for her blood. Max has to be invincible to survive. In-depth summary inside. FAX! NAZZY! Iggy/Oc! Angel/OC! T for language & themes.
1. Summary

**HEY GUYS!**

**HERE IT IS! READ FOR THE SUMMARY, AND THEN READ ON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
><strong>

Max has been through a lot in the past month. She's been chased after, her school has been burned down, and her ex-boyfriend/best-friend has been killed. All by an organisation called _Itex. _And _Itex _won't stop until they have Max. Losing skills every time one of her family is hurt permanently, though, will Max survive?It's not your family, your skills, or even how smart you are that makes you get through another day. It's your love for those around you, and your will to keep going. How long will Max take to figure it out? Faced with a new pair of limbs and lupine hybrids who are thirsty for her blood, Max has to be invincible to survive.


	2. Recap

"_**Once apon a time, I was a normal kid. I went to school. I got good grades ... But that feels like a hundred years ago."**_

I'm not sure if any of you are reading this. If you are, you're part of it now. You can't turn back. You won't escape it.

It happened to me. I won't forget my past. I won't forget who I am. But a shit load has happened to me.

Once apon a time, I was a normal kid. I went to school. I got good grades. I had a boyfriend. I hopefully still do. But that feels like a hundred years ago.

My ex-boyfriend got killed by `Itex`. His last words to me meant everything. It helped me. I vanished off the face of the earth for a week, figuring out what I was going to do with life. Then I returned back home to my present boyfriend. We had a chat, and then life went on as usual for the next three months. Then prom came around. I had sex with my boyfriend, which changed my view about everything. It was a beautiful night. We graduated the next week, and started packing our bags for the road trip.

But the serenity only lasted for so long. While I was packing my bags, someone broke into my house. He came from Coalition to Stop the Madness. He had a message. A message that made me that more concious. He told me to watch my back. I certainly did after that. But not enough.

We had rented a camper van to travel in. Just the six of us. We were having a blast, singing away to classic 80's songs. A car came up beside us, a gun pointed at my head. I tried to use my drifting skills, but I didn't notice the camper van had traction control on it. We flipped.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were taken in the first 5 minutes. They were all unconscious. I wasn't. I managed to fend 5 of them off, and then ran into the surrounding woods. They didn't come after me.

In someways, it was all my fault. I didn't watch my back, I didn't notice the traction control, and I didn't save my friends. My family. I ran off when I should have fought them. I was a coward.

I live off of animals. I make my way through the forest, trusting my instincts. I trust them to lead me to the complex my family is held captive. I'm going to save them, whether I die doing it or not. I'm going to save them.

Fang is my boyfriend.

Iggy is my brother.

Nudge is my best friend.

Gazzy is my pyro maniac.

Angel is my little girl.

I will not stop until I rescue them. I will not stop until I have killed every God damn person who dare lay a finger on them. And who ever was behind this, they get a personal visit from me.

My name is Maximum Ride. I'm 18.

I live in the open. I eat animals.

I am alive.

I'm here.

And I _won't _fail.

No matter how things get, I will not give up.

_I. Will. Not. Fail._

Not this time.


	3. The Flood

"_**Pissing me off when I'm already pissed off is a very dangerous sport**_."

When it came to staying hidden, I was good. I could trek through the woods without slipping or hurting myself – as long as I had my back pack. In it was two large water bottles, cheap cans of food, and a charger for my phone. The only weaponry I had on me was a hand gun stolen from the one of the guys who kidnapped the group and a boot knife.

I was wearing cargo shorts and a black tank tucked in. Ray bans framed my face and my feet were adorned in bike boots. A black leather jacket was thrown lazily over my shoulder. When the car flipped, the shark tooth necklace I had given Fang had fallen off. I was wearing that and the ring he gave me for Christmas. I had taken the sim out of my phone, but the next time I was in a town, I had to buy one to contact Willy. My money was disappearing fast, and I needed some help. Yes, I was admitting that I needed help.

So, about two days after the wreckage, I knew I was being followed. I slipped the bag off my shoulder when I came to a clearing and stuck my glasses in a pocket. I pulled the knife from my boot and then searched for some vine. When I found some long enough, I tied a noose and spread it over some branch and rocks. That way, when the person following me stepped into the circle and pulled the noose, a log fell from the tree and end up hanging them from the ankle. Perfect plan. Now all I had to do was wait.

I climbed a tree opposite it and stared at the rustling leaves. It must have been about 10 minutes waiting before I saw someone. There were only some features that I could see. It was a male and he had sandy blonde hair, and he was tall and well built. When he stepped into the noose, I smiled as my plan went perfectly. I fell from the branch I was perched on, hanging by my hands, and then dropped about 2 metres to the ground. I landed with one knee and one foot solid on the ground.

"Max?" a voice said and my head snapped to the person in the trap.

Upon closer inspection, I found that he had rather blue eyes and a wide set jaw. It was... "Tayte?"

"Oh my God, Max, you don't know how good it is to see you!"

I smiled, remembering the drifting race we had a while back. Walking over to the tree he was hanging from, I jumped onto the bottom limb, swinging myself around until I was able to stand on the branch. I leaped onto the branch across from that one and hitched my legs around it so I could hang upside down beside Tatye. Then I grabbed the knife out of my boot and started the cut the vine he was attached to. When it snapped, I grabbed onto one of Tayte's arms and made sure he was right way up before letting go of him. I jumped down next to him and was just about to walk towards my bag when a vice grip caught my arm.

Tayte swung me around and planted his lips firmly on mine.

I didn't know how to react at first. I didn't react at all actually. My eyes stayed open, I didn't even pull away. His lips were warm and soft. When Tayte tried to take it further, something inside me snapped. I stomped on his foot and he recoiled. He was just close enough to be able to arch my arm back and punch him in the jaw.

"Fuck!" He swore, stumbling away from me.

"What the hell, Tayte?" I yelled.

"It's just good to see you, I don't know what came over me. Sorry." He looked generally sorry.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what happened. They came after me, so I followed you."

"You just thought the natural thing to do was to lead them to two of us?"

"No, but I covered my tracks. I think."

"Perfect." I muttered, moving away from him. I stuffed the knife back into my boot and put my glasses back on, hitching the bag up onto my shoulders. "Keep up."

For the next three hours, we walked. Tayte tried small talk with me, but I cut him off. I was still pissed off that he kissed me andtold me he 'thought' he covered up his trail.

We made it to a small town that had a couple stores and a motel we could stay at. It was cheap, which was good.

I told Tayte to stay in the room while I went shopping. I did a mental check in my head. I had enough cans of food to last about four days for the two of us. Even then we had animals as well. I needed some sanitary things and some nurofen. I also needed some more water, but I could use the taps to fill the bottles up. A new sim card. New clothes. That meant two shops.

The first shop was done in around fifteen minutes. The second shop I just brought an underwear/bra set, some socks and a white tank. The pants didn't need to be washed. I was just about to pay at the counter when I thought of something.

Tayte had recognised me easily. _Too _easily. "Hang on." I said to the cashier as I ran to an isle which had some hair dye. I chose black, and then ran back to the cashier. "Do you have any contacts? Just for different eye colour?"

"Yes, just down the second isle to the left."

When I had chosen my contacts, I payed for the items and checked how much money I had left. _Only enough to get me through another town – just me, _I thought.

I made my way back to the motel and pushed the door open the find Tayte on the land line. I sighed out of relief. At least he wasn't _that _stupid to go off on his own. I put the stuff down on the bed and then brought the clothing one into the bathroom, shutting the door silently. Once I had finished doing my hair, I stripped and let the warm water wash the colour out of my hair and run down my back. It felt so good. Once I was finished, I soaked my shirt and under garments and hung them to dry.

Tayte's laugh filtered to me through the door. I started drying myself off as I eavesdropped into the conversation.

"...She doesn't have a clue. Once she falls asleep tonight, I'm going to drug her and then call the guys in. We'll transport her to the institute and then she'll be all yours..."

I growled and slapped my head, slipping my clothes on. I left the contacts on the bench and then walked out of the bathroom, shaking my hair out. It was still wet, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Watching Tayte out of the corner of my eye as he ended the call, I made a snap decision. I pulled the gun from my bag and aimed it at him. Clearing my throat got his attention, and I watched his reaction cautiously.

"What the..." He started but cut off when he saw the look in my eye and my surprisingly steady hand.

"Who do you work for?" I asked.

"What? I don't work for anyone!" He cried, putting his hands up. "Max, what the hell! Put the gun down!"

"Don't _fucking _tell me what to do!" I yelled, clicking the safety off. "Pissing me off when I'm already pissed off is a_ very_ dangerous sport, Tayte."

"All right, all right!" Tayte replied, his voice strained. "But what the hell are you going on about?" 

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" I shrieked, my voice breaking to a bitter laugh. I lowered my voice. "Who were you talking to on the phone, Tayte? Was it your Daddy? Cause I'm sure once I fall asleep you'll know what I'm fucking talking about."

The colour drained from Tayte's face. The game was up and he knew it. But he wasn't done just yet. He stood straighter as a smirk appeared on his face. "Fine. You got me. But you won't do anything. You're too chicken."

My lips narrowed into one hard line. "You're right. Well, partly any way. Because I won't kill you. I'll just shoot you."

I ripped my tank off and wrapped it around the barrel of the gun. Then, I turned the safety off and fired. The bullet hit his leg. He screamed and collapsed, but I knew the gun shot wouldn't be heard because of my tank.

I was sick and tired of this same old bull shit. Straddling him, I kept my knees on his wrists to stop them from moving and moved the gun to his temple.

"Who do you work for?" I hissed.

Tayte just laughed, and I watched in disgust as his eyes travelled down my body. I choked and switched the safety on, then flipped the gun and hit him on the temple with the but of it, knocking him out.

Then I was up and off him, moving quickly to the bathroom. I put the contacts in, which were a deep blue, and slipped my leather jacket on over my bra. My hair was halfway dry, so I put in up in a simple pony tail and kept my side bangs to the side.

I threw the things that I didn't need out and put the rest into my bag. I slipped the shoes back on and stepped over Tayte's body.

I was going to buy another shirt. And then I was going to wait just on the other side of the motel for the 'guys'. Then I was going to follow them.

_I'm coming guys, don't give up on me just yet. _


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

" _**God, forgive me."**_

"Bring them in," a man said. He had jet black hair and a slightly scared face, but his glowing blue eyes told people he was only in his 30's. "I need to have a chat with them."

His assistant, a young blonde male, nodded and moved to the door, dragging two gagged males with him. The first one had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes that burned with rage. The second had black hair and ebony coloured eyes. The man couldn't decipher the emotions running through them.

"Sit." He said gently, sitting opposite them on a metal chair. As they were forced to sit, more people came into the room. They hooked up HRM machines and a brain monitor and sat in the far corners of the room, studying the machines. The man, who seemed in charge, ignored the beeping of both machines. The man's younger brother, his name Ari, would punish the boys if they didn't respond correctly. The man motioned to Ari, and Ari removed the gags and attached the chains so the boys couldn't react physically.

Then the man looked at the three files in front of him. One belonged to Igneous Ride, the pale blue eyed one. One belonged to Nicholas Castle, the dark eyed one. And the last belonged to Maximum Ride, who continued to escape his hands. He had a photo of her, but he had yet to see her in person.

"I'll start by introducing myself. I'm the Creator. Anything that has happened in this facility is because of me. I create your dreams. _And _your worst nightmares." The Creator said, looking at both of the boys in front of him. "I will start with some simple questions. Do you have any clue where Maximum Ride is?"

At the sound of Maximum's name, both heart rates sped up. But only one voice answered. "Screw you."

The Creator watched as Ari punched Igneous across the face. Igneous hissed and spat some blood out onto the ground. "Answer with yes and no, speak when spoken to. I'll ask the question again. Do you know where Maximum Ride is?"

"No." This time, it was the boy with dark eyes that answered. Igneous gave him a look.

"Do you know where Maximum might have gone to?"

"Max is smart. She won't stay in one place, she'll be on the move constantly. In other words, no."

"What is your relationship with Maximum?"

"What the fuck is this?" Igneous said, earning another hit, this time one to the gut. He coughed before answering properly. "Siblings."

The Creator looked at Nicholas. A ferrel look was in his eye, and his body was stiff. He stayed silent and got a whack to his face. It split his lip, and blood started to slowly run down his chin. When he stayed silent a second time, Ari took another swing at him. The skin cut again, this time just below his hair line and another trail of blood started down his face.

"Max is his girlfriend." Igneous spat, shooting another look at Nicholas.

The Creator looked at Nicholas, and knew instantly that he wasn't going to say anything. "Everyone out. Ari, take Igneous back to the holding room."

"And the other one?"

"I shall have a word with him."

While the others left, the Creator left the only the HRM attached to Nicholas. There were two needles in his pocket, and he took both of them out, locking the door to the room with a master key. Nicholas followed the Creator's every move with harsh eyes.

The Creator picked up one of the needles off the table and gave Nicholas an even look. Now that it was only them in the room, he would be able to use his first sample of 'Sweat' on a human.

"Once the substance is in your system, you will start to feel very... how to put it... _drunk. _I'm sure you've experienced the feeling before. You will start to sweat and you will become very hot. The only way to stop the drug is an antidote." The Creator fingered the second needle and then proceeded to flick the air bubbles out of the needle in his hand. Nicholas' heart rate edged its way up to 110 BPM. "If you want the antidote, you'll have to answer all my questions."

Nicholas answered with silence, his chin jutted out in defiance. When the Creator had a vein in Nicholas' arm located, he edged the needle into his skin. Nicholas flinched slightly, and the Creator wouldn't have seen it had he been further away. Once all the substance was in Nicholas' vein, the Creator sat back down on his seat, studying the boy opposite him.

It was about thirty seconds before the first wave of heat passed over Nicholas. A slick coat of sweat was already covering his face. It stung his cuts.

"What is Maximum capable of?"

Nicholas stayed silent, shutting his eyes and unsuccessfully trying to block the heat out. Another wave of heat washed over him, and then the nausea came.

"Come on, boy. Don't put yourself through this."

Gritting his teeth, Nicholas opened his eyes and glared at the Creator. "Drifting. She's good at drifting." 

"What else? It only gets worse."

"Signing. Piano."

"I need the important things, Nicholas."

Nicholas' head lolled forward, and his eyes scrunched shut. Then his eyes opened and his face raised to the roof. The Creator couldn't hear what he had muttered under his breath; "God forgive me."

"Don't be stupid, Nicholas. Answer the question."

"Fighting. Max can fight. She endures just about anything. She's good at running, swimming and she has a photographic memory. Her strength is her mind. What else do you want to know?" 

"Good. I want to know the relationship you have with her." The Creator said, scribbling down information on a note pad from his pocket.

"I love her. I love Max." Nicholas was silent, but he could feel the Creator's glare on his head. "We've had sex, if that's what you want to know."

"Good. What about this Sam boy?"

"He loved her. He risked his life for her and he ended up getting killed for it. Your people killed him. She won't let you get away with it." His bitter laugh filled the room. The sweat was pouring off him in bucket loads now, soaking the clothes he was wearing. He couldn't see straight anymore. He was certain that in less then five minutes, he would be out like a light.

"And... Zephyr, Monique, and Angel?"

"Max loves them like they're her family. She will protect them with her life. And I'll protect her with mine."

"Max is heroic, I figure. Would she save the world or would she save you?"

Nicholas debated the question, but he kept getting lost in his foggy head. "I'm old and ugly enough to look after myself."

The Creator used the same vein he had used previously and inserted the antidote into Nicholas' system. The Creator called Ari in to carry Nicholas to the hosing room. But before he could ask Ari whether Tayte had contacted him yet, Nicholas' voice rang out.

"She's coming, you know. She's going to kill you all. I believe in her and so does Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. You'd better watch your back, dick head."

Ari paused to see how the Creator would react, but the Creator had already dismissed Nicholas' remark.

"Ari. I want you to go fetch Tayte. He should have Max with him."

The Creator could have sworn he heard a choked cry escape Nicholas' throat, but busied himself with the files on the desk, plans already running through his painfully smart brain.


	5. Let Us Burn One

" _**If you ever need an outfit to match that stick up your ass, gimme a call."**_

I waited for about three hours before the first car showed up. It didn't really count as a car though. It was a military truck with a flap at the back and only space in the front for two people. I guess if Tayte's plan had worked, I would be in the back. On the floor. Ew.

I shuddered as I saw a man, looking surprisingly handsome, hopping out of the front. He looked like a super model. I couldn't make much from the distance I was at, but I could tell that he was tall and well built. As he went into the room, I crawled towards the truck. Making sure nobody was looking, I sprinted to the back and dived in through the flap, landing with a thud on the cold, hard metal, and successfully winding myself.

Now that I was closer, I was able to hear the voices.

"That fucking bitch shot me!"

"And you said she didn't have the balls to. Looks like you were wrong about another thing."

"Oh, fuck you! I'd like to see you try and get as close to her as I did."

The voices got closer and my heart started thumping wildly. What if they checked the back? I'd be practically handing myself to them. But I was lucky when they got in the front without checking. I breathed out a sigh of relief, then held my breath again when I realised I could hear there voices really clearly.

"How close did you get?"

"She kissed me, and then took her top off."

"You fucking bastard."

"Shit yeah. I was thinking, _fuck me she has a fantastic body._"

I nearly gagged. Geez, _this _is what guys like this talked about?

"Good rack?"

"Fuck yeah! But the bitch knocked me out when I was having a good look."

"I've only seen photos of her. She look better in person?"

"A lot better. When I get my hands on her..."

I did gag this time, sending prayers that involved never having to see these... animals again. I wasn't a possession, and if I was I certainly didn't belong to them. Then things started to get more interesting.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, the black haired one in the cell."

The breath caught in my throat. So he wasn't dead. A smile formed on my face.

"The Creator had him and her brother in the interrogation room just before I left. He drugged him and did God knows what. Got some information out of him."

"I'm going to kill that black haired bastard. Stole my fucking girl. She would have been mine. All to myself."

"Don't get to carried away. I want some of 'er too. I deserve that much at least. Got her ex dead."

A cry escaped my lips, and I couldn't help but let the flashes of Sam's face pass though my head. Then I proceeded to imagine how, exactly, I was going to kill them.

"That was a good shot. Apparently some of the guys raided her house yesterday. They got two sets of clothes. Her dancing clothes and then just a simple t-shirt and shorts."

"If I was them, I would have gone for the lingerie."

"The bra she was wearing was push up and lace. Made her look fucking irresistible."

The car slowed down to a stop, which was good because I was about to be sick.

I jumped out, not caring where I was, and found myself surrounded by a dirt road with woods about a hundred metres off to the right. We seemed to be up in some mountain. I turned back and saw one guard tower with two guards in it. They were both staring at me strangely. Their shock lasted long enough for me to be able to take the gun out of the side pocket on the bag and shoot. I didn't care whether I killed them or not, I was already losing sight of the line I had crossed.

I heard Tayte and the other dude yell, and then watched as the driver jumped out to see what was going on. He took one look at me and a confused look crossed his face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who are you?" I asked, making my voice higher then usual. I didn't want them recognising me until it was too late.

"I asked first, bitch."

I smiled bitterly, waved my gun and then aimed at him again. "Gun."

"Ari Batchelder. Who are you?"

"Gun." I said again, motioning to the gate. "How long does it take after this to get there?"

"About one kilometre. I wouldn't though, we'd have people after you faster then you could say 'birdie'."

"That's a chance I'm gonna have to take, then, isn't it?"

I moved forward, yet diagonal so that I was getting closer to the woods and Ari backed up. I stopped just as I could see Tayte and then looked at him sitting there, helpless. In my normal voice I hollered, "Hey, Tayte. Your leg feeling any better?"

A dark look crossed his face and I smiled sweetly. "You bitch!"

"Am I missing something here?" Ari said, stepping to the truck to get a better look at Tayte.

"The name's Maximum Ride, Ari." With that, I shot the front and back tire. "If you ever need an outfit to match that stick up your ass, gimme a call from the institute. But, first lets see who can get there first."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the chapter! Review! It's beckoning your name! DO IIIIIT!<strong>


	6. Buried Alive

" **_It was almost peaceful, almost tranquil. _"**

Here are some reasons I like to run:

a) because it keeps me in shape, keeps me fast and on my feet,

b) because it's fun and active, and

c) so angry people who are running after me with guns don't kill me.

It was smart, you know, running from people with guns _towards _an institute with more guns. Why do I do this to myself?

I slowed to a stop, breathing out steadily through my nose and surveyed the area around me. It was almost peaceful, almost tranquil. Like that was going to last.

I heard the twig behind me snap just before I felt something land between my shoulder blades. A mouthful of profanities escaped my mouth as I fell to the ground, the force of the kick pushing dirt places it had never been before – down my top, in my mouth. With a small growl, I spat it out and turned over, my foot landing right in the middle of Ari's chest. It pushed him back a couple of metres and I jumped up, raising my arms in front of me.

Ari growled and took up his fighting stance. For a minute, we just stood glaring at each other. He snapped, launching forward with a vicious front kick. As my arms moved to block it, a loud hiss leaving the base of my throat – it actually hurt. Ari then followed through with an uppercut, the speed so fast it grazed my chin as I barely move backed in time. The roundhouse kick was strong and powerful, and when it landed across my ribs, I knew that something was definitely wrong – how could he move this fast? How was it possible?

I stumbled back, hands gripping my already bruising ribs. Struggling to get the air back into my lungs, I stared at Ari as he smirked triumphantly. And then I realised – I was caught. There was a deep rumbling laugh as something was tossed over my head, and I spun right into Tayte's left hook. My body hit the ground, blood flying out of my mouth. A hand gripped the back of my head and I grimaced in pain as I was pulled up by my dirty hair.

"The things we're going to do to you..." Tayte sighed, running his rough hand down the cheek he had just punched. I flinched, but kept my face impartial. "Alright. Let's take her in."

I didn't expect the second punch, but gladly welcomed the darkness that followed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) - PLEASE REVIEW. i want to know whether this is meeting up to expectations or not. any feedback accepted! thank you!<strong>

**Jace.  
><strong>


	7. She Don't Want the Word

" _**I'm done. I'm done with this fucking bullshit. "**_

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by white, white and white. With a side of a one viewing window. I was lying on the cold, hard floor.

My bag, boots and contacts were gone. But I still had the ring and necklace on, thank God.

I had just started to get up when the door opened. The breath caught in my throat and I stiffened, watched as Ari and Tayte strode into the room. My eyes narrowed, and I knew something very, _very _bad was going to happen.

"We thought we'd pay a visit." Tayte said.

"I don't need your company." I hissed, backing into the wall. All I could think about was them talking about me in that van. I was freaking _petrified_.

"Smart mouth." Ari commented, moving to corner me. "Wonder what it tastes like."

I flinched as he ran a hand down my face and tried to slap it away, but he caught my wrist and pulled me against him. The breath came out of my lungs in a hiss and I slammed my knee between his legs. He grunted and fell against the wall, swearing under his breath.

Moving to the other side of the room, I watched as Tayte leaned against the wall, studying me. My eyes flickered over to Ari who was already recomposing himself. Silence filled the room as Ari made his way over to me. I skidded past him again, but forgot all about Tayte as I backed into him. My breath came out in a shallow rush and I couldn't move.

My eyes stayed locked with Ari's, and I found a smirk forming on his face. I flinched again as Tayte's hand ran down my arm, locking around my wrist. He found my other wrist in less then a second, and held them behind my back.

Hot tears fell down my face as I felt Tayte's breath on the back of my neck and Ari's lips on mine. I rammed my knee in between Ari's knee's again and yanked my hands from Tayte's, tripping over something as I tried to get away.

Ari yanked me off the floor and smashed his fist across my face, kneeing my stomach in the process. I almost lost conciousness, but a voice stopped me.

"Ari, Tayte. Stop."

I fell to the floor and pushed myself away from them and into the corner of the room. Blood was gushing from a cut on my lip and my world was spinning. I laid back against the wall and studied the man in front of me. He had blue eyes, lighter then Iggy's, and hair that was jet black. He looked young. He motioned to the viewing window and I peered through it.

My breath came out in a shallow rush, because there, staring right at me, was the group. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Nudge and Angel were clutching each other and Nudge's hand was taken in Gazzy's. Fang and Iggy were outright glaring at Ari and Tayte.

"We meet at last." His voice was deep, almost deeper then Fang's. "You've been very difficult to capture, you know."

"What do you want from us?" I asked, my voice shaky and hard to hear. Like always, I cut straight to the point.

"Maximum Ride," he said, staring down at me. He crouched so he was at my level, and spoke loud enough for me to hear over my pained gasps. "My name is the Creator. You answer when spoken too, you do what we tell you to do. If you obey, you live peacefully. If you don't, you're life will be harder then you've ever imagine possible. We need you to help us accomplish-"

He didn't get another word in though before I leaped up, clutching my stomach and grimacing. I had to be strong, even though I know my pain showed.

"No. You fucking listen to me. You fucking killed my ex-boyfriend, you burned my _school _down, you kidnapped my family! What else are you planning to _accomplish_? Kill the rest of man kind, and demand us to lead the future people? Who put what in your fucking drink?

"And then you get these animals in here to what? Feel me up and rape me? In front of my _boyfriend _and my _brother _and my best friends? What kind of person does that?" I spat at his feet with a demented laugh before falling back into the wall. "Don't ask me for anything. I'm done. I'm done with this fucking bullshit."

Before I knew what was happening, Ari had launched forward and pulled me off the wall. He slammed his fist into my jaw, knocking me down. There was a voice in the back of my head, telling me to get up. Telling me to stay strong.

I picked my self up shakily, wiping the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. I smiled sickly at the look in Ari's eyes. "You're going to have to try a lot harder to keep me down, _boy_."

Ari growled, ready to just about take my head off, when the 'Creator' put a hand on his shoulder. "You're no longer needed, brother. You're dismissed."

I cackled and whispered to Ari, "Obey your master."

"Bitch!" He hissed, wrapping a strong hand around my throat. He slammed me into the closest wall, knocking the breath from my lungs. The Creator yelled out Ari's name, but that seemed to have no effect on him. And then Ari's lips were at my ear, his heavy breathing all I could hear for a second. "I could easily snap your neck in half. Don't give me a reason to."

I growled, and using a strength I didn't know I had, I laid my hands on Ari's shoulders and shoved him off me. He stumbled back as I dropped to the ground, my body already forming a stance.

"Try me."

"_Enough!_" The Creator hollered. Ari flinched, but I stood strong. "Tayte, bring the others in."

In the next minute, while the Creator kept a brooding Ari at bay, my family entered through the door. Nudge and Angel wrapped their skinny arms around my body. Gazzy and Iggy gave me separate hugs, and then I launched myself at Fang. My lips slammed into his, and then I was hugging him and trying to keep the tears back. My Fang, breathing under my hands. Alive. I pulled the others in for a group hug and smiled slowly. We were stronger when we were together.

The Creator cleared his throat. "Well then. Now that you've all caught up, I might as well tell you what's going to happen for the next couple of days-"

"Piss off," Iggy growled.

"Why do you think we chose you?" The 'Creator' said, cutting straight to the chase. My eyes met his. Ari and Tayte were no where to be seen.

"I don't know," I muttered sarcastically. "To test how far you can push a teenager?"

"Why do you think Anne and Paul adopted you? Why do you think you are athletic? It's always been planned from the start. The school. The animals. Samuel being shot. Everyone in your group has been adopted into a family for a particular reason."

I stared blankly at the man in front of me. Anne and Paul... they knew this was going to happen? They knew Sam was going to be killed? And they did nothing?

"The money came from _me_. The idea came from _me_. This whole plan, orchestrated by _me_. Because I am the Creator. And I know you're the one. You were brought up a specific way. You acted the way you were supposed to. Because _you _are the one that will change everything. Which is why _tomorrow_, you will each individually go into surgery. Say goodbye to the world you once new... and accept your fate with open wings."


End file.
